


青春期（超级制霸/下）

by mitaozaixian



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaozaixian/pseuds/mitaozaixian





	青春期（超级制霸/下）

青春期（超级制霸/下）

*私设*OOC*勿上升真人*

————

//、Leo//

青春发育期必定伴随着身体某些部位的变化，例如变声期长出喉结，例如身高与体重突飞猛进增加，女生的胸部发育与生理期初潮，以及男生的晨勃与遗精。

很少会有家长跟孩子讲述这些身体变化，学校上生理课时老师也并不会描绘的太过详细，其实明明是最正常不过的成长，却总是被大人当做最神秘的宝藏，引诱着孩子们自己探寻摸索。

而关于打飞机这种不可避免的自慰行为，陈立农当然也有过，身边的男生更是心照不宣，这是一种在房间一个人时的自我消遣。

可现在这种一个人的自我消遣突然被林彦俊给握住，完全不同于自己消遣的感觉。

初次被别人碰触到最敏感的部位，而且还是醉酒接吻后的情景下，那只手僵持不下，他感觉下体充血快要爆炸。

“你不说是吗？”林彦俊一副快要哭的样子，但明明更想哭的是他自己才对。

“我、我……”

“‘你喜欢我’这四个字很难说吗？”

也不是太难说，他甚至有点希望对方的手能温柔点，再上下移动……

“林彦俊……你……”他的呼吸比跑步时更浑浊，“……是不是就想跟我上床？”好讨厌的人，讨厌自己到极致。

林彦俊闻言愣住，指尖似乎被解开封印，下身的力气在点点抽离。

“……其实上床不用说喜欢你这种话。”感觉到了对方的松懈，他抽身挣开将人推出洗手间，“在床上等我吧，我身上酒味太重。”

拿了睡衣站在淋浴头下，热水包裹着身体反倒舒服的让人更加神志不清，他握住身下持续不退的热情，闭眼回忆着刚才接吻时的亲密。

他是喜欢林彦俊，但没办法说出口。

可能像他这个年纪的人可以轻而易举的对不喜欢的人说出喜欢，但陈立农觉得‘喜欢’这个词是一份责任。

他被父母教育的太好，即便课余时间会跟范丞丞跟王子异窝在一起开趴喝酒，但他拿捏的还算有分寸。唯一没有分寸的便是那一次了吧。他想，如果不是作风大胆的白人帅哥拉着自己接吻，他大概一辈子都不会戳破自己为什么对那些女生毫无感觉的心思。

「我喜欢男生。」

林彦俊真的很勇敢，那家伙在众目睽睽下说出这句话的时候简直帅呆了。

他见过隔壁那位先生亲昵的揽着妻子进进出出，也见过那位先生常常一个人坐在车里借酒消愁直到很晚很晚才假装振作下车回家。

所以现实哪有那么多的勇者？都是忍辱偷生的人生……其实懦夫也不见得有多惨，总有办法可以偷生过完一辈子。

陈立农觉得自己一辈子也不会像林彦俊那样勇敢，但他好想勇敢一次……

//、Evan//

陈立农那几句话刺激的林彦俊半天没回过神。

他躺在床上发呆，房间里的灯没有打开，不远处洗手间门缝里的灯光泄在地毯一角，他听着水声大脑开始缓缓运转起来。

直到水声停下那扇门被打开，陈立农背光而来坐到他床边，他望着那张喜欢的脸晦暗不清，胸口不知道为什么堵的慌。

“陈立农……”

“你先听我说。”陈立农率先打断了他的话，“……其实我第一次见到你的时候就觉得你很特别了。”

“……”明明是夸奖，却更难受了，连呼吸都跟着不顺畅。

“……林彦俊，你知道你特别好吗？你有我不敢奢求的勇气，我很羡慕你，我真的不讨厌你。”陈立农的醉意还未退散，夜光下的那张脸红潮半显，“是我太糟糕了，总是在伤害别人……你不要喜欢我了好不好？”

这家伙说的那么真挚又那么轻巧，戳的林彦俊刚才压抑在胸口的情绪彻底开闸，“……你在胡说八道什么？”

“我是认真的。”

“我也是认真的！”他掀开被子起身，语气有些激动起来，“你干什么要这样说自己？只是因为我喜欢你吗？”

“不是……不是这样……”陈立农沉吟了两声，有些无措起来，“我们还小……还有很长的时间，以后你还会喜欢上别人……”

“为什么你这么悲观？”

他们确实还有很多时间，甚至可能以后还会喜欢上别的人，但陈立农会一直在他心里占据一席之地，那是青春期最单纯的喜欢。

所以他没办法让这段纯粹的感情无疾而终，他问陈立农：“如果你不喜欢我，那刚才为什么会有反应？如果你真的不喜欢我，为什么不直接拒绝我？你连拒绝我的勇气也没有吗？”

“……”

“让我死心啊，说啊！”

“我……”

//、Leo//

陈立农咬了咬牙，想把勇敢用在违心上，但林彦俊没有给他机会。刚挤出一个字，林彦俊便突然堵住了他的嘴唇。

深深的一个吻，林彦俊抱紧他抵着嘴唇，突然哽咽哭泣：“混蛋王八蛋……你别说了，我不准你说不喜欢我……”

唉，为什么这家伙那么可爱？

不管是在互助会上有意无意的搭讪，还是在party上坐在浴缸里抽水烟，又或者调皮的挂在他身上咬他，他就是没办法讨厌，甚至更喜欢了……

“我是个懦夫，你也要喜欢我吗？”他想到仓库里的那段记忆。

“……嗯。”林彦俊边点头边亲他，“就算你一直躲着我，就算你说讨厌我，就算你亲别的女生，我还是喜欢你……”

他发现自己面对他时，那些所谓的理智总会悄悄离家出走。

两具年轻的身体紧贴在一起，林彦俊不知道什么时候攀上他的脖子，更不知道什么时候坐在他的腿上。他还能感觉林彦俊的下体也有东西在顶着自己。

“你也硬了。”陈立农轻笑出声。

“不硬才怪……”林彦俊也跟着笑了。

两人的气息混在一起，原本洗澡时解决好的生理需求再度被勾起。

他想，如果那天在仓库是跟林彦俊被发现，那事情会不会有什么不一样？白人帅哥匆匆逃走，而林彦俊一定会理直气壮的跟他妈妈说自己喜欢他吧？那就不是一个人在独自承受这些痛苦，这家伙一定会闹的他家里鸡飞狗跳。

想着想着，陈立农突然笑的更开心，借酒壮胆之下，他覆上小腹处的火热，帮对方温柔的撸动起来。

“呃啊……”

含着自己嘴唇的人轻咛出声，他将林彦俊压在床上，手指勾起睡裤边沿探了进去。

其实对着喜欢的人不会思考那些步骤，就算是半知半解，只要他爽就行了。

//、Evan//

林彦俊不知道昨晚算不算告白成功，他跟陈立农亲了无数次，又互相替对方打手枪，当晚就睡在了一个床上。

他醒来的比较早，担心昨晚只是一场梦，直到睁眼看见身边抱着自己的人睡的安稳，他这才放心下来。

冬季天亮的很迟，现在大约是七点左右的样子，窗外灰蒙蒙的一片，林彦俊的床正好靠墙，他轻轻起身撩开窗帘，不远处的冰湖一片宁静圣洁。

“陈立农……”他的目光望着晶亮的湖面，沉睡的心脏突然苏醒，“我们起床去冰湖走走吧？”

半梦半醒的陈立农稍稍睁眼，隔了几秒，又撑起手臂看向窗外，“……这么早？”

“起床！起床！”林彦俊的身体也跟着清醒，他掀开被子拽住还不愿起来的人，二话不说就往洗手间里推。

两人换好衣服后轻手轻脚的下楼出了屋子，陈立农还没睡醒，慢悠悠的走在后面看着林彦俊兴奋的大步向前，便忍不住打了个哈欠。

清晨从被窝跟暖气里出来太冷了，呼出的每一口气都成了白雾，源源不断的白雾消失在半空，实在太梦幻了。

走在前面的林彦俊哈了几口冷气，突然转身笑道：“我好冷哦，现在就我们两个人，你可以抱我吗？”

犹豫了几秒，陈立农走过去将人抱在怀里。

脚下的冰层很厚实，林彦俊回抱住陈立农，抬头亲上那张被冻冰的脸，“我好喜欢这样的早晨，从今天开始你要不要跟我悄悄交往？”

“……”

“不答应我就要大叫咯，就像那天在party上那样。”

“好。”陈立农憋不住扬起唇角，大概是想起了那天的情景。

“拉钩。”挣开陈立农的怀抱，他摘掉手套竖起小拇指，“反悔的是小狗。”

“没想不到你这么幼稚。”陈立农一边吐槽也一边摘掉了自己的手套。

他翻了翻白眼，伸手勾住。

“盖章，麻烦你把自己的电话号码，还有自己的社交账号通通都交出来。”

“那我的硬币呢？你什么时候交出来还给我？”

“拜托，是你自己不肯要的。”

才不要还给这家伙，林彦俊转身朝着冰湖中央小跑而去，“抓到我就还给你啊！”

好滑，他一下子摔在冰面上，还未来得及起身，追来的陈立农也瞬间脚底打滑压在他身上。

“你好重啊……”

//、Leo//

有的人可以把自己的勇气灌输给别人，林彦俊大概就是这样的人吧。

陈立农瞒着所有人悄悄跟林彦俊交往起来，从冰湖回来后，即便每次回家都要面对妈妈不冷不热的脸，但只要收到林彦俊的消息，他都能暂时抛下压力继续顺利呼吸下去。

互助会是他与林彦俊最常见面的地方，每个星期三次维持不变的碰面，他已经渐渐淡忘自己主动加入互助会的目的是什么。

他们小心翼翼的交往，林彦俊也配合着不在外人面前表现的太出格。

陈立农偶尔会看到这家伙的社交账号上发表一两条只有他能懂的状态，比如他们两人彼此分享的歌曲，比如他们一起吃过的店铺招牌，又比如那一枚林彦俊迟迟未归还的硬币。

没有人知道这些秘密，他会按下爱心，翻翻别人的评论，然后看见林彦俊神秘莫测的回复一个笑脸符号，嘴角便会禁不住上扬弯出弧度。

就像在乱世里偷到一处令人流连往返的桃源，桃源外再纷乱，只要躲在里面就可以忘掉一切什么也不用管了。

不过住在隔壁的那位先生最近似乎常常跟妻子吵架，他锁掉手机，掀开窗帘的一角，看见那位先生的妻子在餐厅摔碎了两只碗。

发生什么事了？

他看见争锋相对的两人在争执着什么，直到那位先生闭嘴不语去捡碎碗，先生身后的妻子突然捂脸大哭，转身离开了餐厅。

偷窥别人的生活并不是陈立农的爱好，他放下窗帘坐回床上，躺在一旁的手机突然亮屏，是林彦俊发来的两条消息。

「Evan：你在幹嘛？」

「Evan：我想你了。」

我也想你了。

他现在有些迷茫，便急切的解锁手机点开回复。

「Leo：我在家，要不要出來？」

今晚妈妈不在家，他回家的时候有发现留在桌上的字条跟零钱。自从从冰湖回来，妈妈开始会回复消息，甚至还像以前那样留下字条。

「Evan：老地方見 ^ ^ 」

//、Evan//

老地方是他与陈立农秘密交往快一个月常去的一家便利店。

换好衣服下楼，在厨房里的妈妈钻出头询问他要去哪里，他丢下一句不用等他吃饭的话便匆匆出门赴约。

那家便利店在他与陈立农每次分道扬镳的十字街口，街头便是他们的老地方，每回他们都能心照不宣的，哪一方先到便买两瓶饮料坐在玻璃窗前安静的等着另一方。

林彦俊买了两瓶草莓牛奶坐在那里，陈立农没用多久就到了，他便隔着玻璃窗冲走来的人挥手。

离开便利店，他突然想吃潮州墨鱼丸，“去通元街吧？我想吃墨鱼丸。”

通元街是小吃一条街，那里一年四季都有夜市，小吃繁杂多样又便宜，是学生最爱去的地方。

以往要去人多的地方陈立农都会犹豫，但今天他却没有思考，顺着林彦俊的话‘嗯’了一声点点头。

到了通元街，一人一瓶草莓牛奶也见底，陈立农接过林彦俊手里的空瓶子，转身丢进垃圾箱内。

“Leo？”

是Rachel，林彦俊循着声音望去，看见Rachel跟另外一个不认识的女生朝他们走来。

“Evan？”Rachel拉着那个女生走近，脸上挂着偶然相遇时的惊喜，“好巧哦，你们也一起出来吃东西吗？”

“嗯，是啊。”他有些不自然，跟王子异那圈人玩过几次，他很轻易的就能看出大家都知道Rachel喜欢陈立农这件事。

“Leo，前几天给你发信息也没有回我，我还以为你在备考，所以没空出来……”Rachel的话里带着几丝抱怨，“不然我们一起吧？过几天小玉生日，她等下就会过来找我们商量生日派对的事。”

陈立农看向林彦俊，眼神似在询问他的意见。

“好啊。”虽然他跟Rachel不熟，但跟小玉……也算是有点交情吧？

慢慢悠悠的来到一处潮州小吃店铺，四人围了一桌，老板刚走近，陈立农便说道：“老板，一碗墨鱼丸。”

可桌上有四个人，他刚说完就，林彦俊便挤出两颗浅浅的酒窝，开口补充道：“要两碗。”

两个女生吃一碗，两个男生吃一碗，再加上四杯奶茶跟其他吃食，四个人有一搭没一搭的闲聊起来。

//、Leo//

林彦俊似乎跟小玉很熟，两个人聊的很投契，如果他没有记错的话，这两人应该是去冰湖的时候才认识的。

当时玩真心话大冒险结束后小玉也去了洗手间很长一段时间，还有人开玩笑调侃说‘两个人该不会去干点啥了吧，大家先别上楼打扰’。

但陈立农知道林彦俊喜欢男生，他只是没想到这两人再见面却像老熟人一样。

小玉很热心的邀请林彦俊参加她下个星期的生日派对，林彦俊一口答应，没有丝毫犹豫。

Rachel的眼神也在小玉跟林彦俊之间暧昧穿梭，最后又转向陈立农问道：“Leo，你也会来吧？”

林彦俊闻言看向他，他放下手里的签子，还未回答，小玉便笑道：“Rachel都开口了，你要是不答应就太不给面子了吧？”

“他会来的，我抓他来。”林彦俊笑笑，还在桌下踢了陈立农一脚。

“嗯。”他点头应下，挤出一个笑容。

“你们两个什么时候这么熟了？”小玉放下手里的奶茶，奇怪的扫过他与林彦俊。

好像在大家的记忆里，他跟林彦俊也是去冰湖的时候才认识，还是由王子异介绍的。

“我跟他睡出感情啦。”林彦俊半真半假的开起玩笑，“你忘了我们在冰湖是住一个房间吗？”

“对哦，我这记性。”小玉瞬间恍然大悟，又顺着玩笑道：“早知道可以睡出感情，我就跟Leo换房好了。”

男生跟男生之间这种无伤大雅的玩笑并不会引起别人的误会，倒是小玉的玩笑不知道是真是假，陈立农没有搭腔也跟着笑笑。

他不喜欢现在这种错综复杂的环境，就算心里明知道林彦俊喜欢自己更不喜欢女生，但他还是有点介意，也不愿追溯这是为什么。

“我还有事先走了。”陈立农假装去洗手间结完账，将桌上的手机放回口袋后便丢下这句话转身离开。

“陈立农！”林彦俊很快追了出来。

他被拉进一旁黑巷里，两人僵持了十秒左右，林彦俊突然笑出声，“你吃醋了？”

“……没有啊，真的有事。”他不想承认自己坐立不安是因为吃醋。

“真的？”

“嗯。”

林彦俊闻言眉头一挑，语调瞬间变高：“你居然不吃醋？！”

//、Evan//

陈立农这个笨蛋居然嘴硬说没有吃醋？！

他气呼呼的凑上去一口咬住陈立农的包子脸，双臂也趁机环住对方脖子。

“诶很痛啦……”脸颊被啃了一口，陈立农后退一步，重心不稳顺手环住了他，“我干嘛要无缘无故吃醋啊……”

“那我们在交往……你无缘无故吃醋也没关系啊。”

“我又不是小女生……”

“吃醋又不是女生的专利，干嘛连这个也要分性别？”林彦俊用鼻尖蹭了蹭被咬出牙印的脸颊，又重重亲了一口，“……你这个臭直男。”

“也不是很直啦……”陈立农被自己的话给逗笑，低头噙住脸边作乱的嘴唇。

两个少年在黑巷里吻的热烈，未察觉到有脚步接近，直到一声细小的惊呼响起，接着一阵慌乱的逃跑声离开，林彦俊这才惊觉到刚才有人在偷看。

陈立农的一只手套掉在巷口，他弯腰捡起愣了片刻，又转身递给身后的陈立农。

应该是Rachel，陈立农刚才在吃东西的时候取下手套玩手机忘了带走，他去追出店铺又离开的很匆忙，根本忘了把手套带走的事。

巷口的招牌挡住了一半光线，陈立农握着手套陷入沉思之中。

他探出巷口看了几眼，没有发现Rachel那几个女生的身影，便转身看向仍在原地发呆的陈立农。

“……我们走吧？”

僵在这里也不是办法，他其实并不担心，甚至还有些私心……希望大家都知道自己跟陈立农在谈恋爱，特别是让Rachel知道。

“……”不过陈立农没有出声，略过他伸出的手臂，径直离开了黑巷。

“陈立农？”他追上去，拽住了闷头往前冲的木头。

“我、我有点不舒服……”木头终于回神，抬手挣开了他。

//、Leo//

他一夜没睡好，也不知道几点睡着的，最后又被噩梦惊醒，醒来的时候天还没有亮。

林彦俊凌晨发了好几条信息过来，内容无非是在安慰他，让他不用担心。

他睁眼到天边泛白，闹钟响起后，他将消息框内的文字全数删除，又关掉了对话框起床洗漱准备上学。

遇到喜欢的人跟同性接吻，大概都会跟身边的朋友吐槽哭诉吧？陈立农想，Rachel只是一个普通女生，如果真的这样做也是无可厚非的事情。

这一天在学校都是心不在焉的，放学后，陈立农在教学楼外遇见了Rachel。

他愣在原地开始紧张起来，但Rachel只是看了自己两眼，然后拉着身边的女生离开了教学楼。

Rachel身边那个不认识的女生看自己的眼神好像有点奇怪，离开时与自己擦肩而过又好像在笑什么，是在笑他跟男生接吻吗？

“卧槽，我跟你说。”范丞丞不知道什么时候出现，一手揽住陈立农的肩膀压低了声音道：“我今天听别人说Rachel的闺蜜，就是那个小玉，她昨天被人堵了。”

小玉？陈立农瞬间回神，转头看向范丞丞。

“你知道她被谁堵了吗？我们之前不是在冰湖玩过真心话大冒险吗？不是有人问她是不是跟一个十二年级的女生接吻吗？”范丞丞一边揽着陈立农往前走，一边抬头看向周围确保没人在偷听，“就是那个女生，她跑来堵小玉了，还被拉进了女厕所里。”

“然后呢？”他问。

“然后别人进不去啊，就开始传她们两个在女厕所里搞……搞那种事。”范丞丞瘪了瘪嘴，眉头皱的紧紧，“这些女生的胆子也忒大了吧？”

“……只是胆子大吗？”陈立农顿住步子，突然想试探一下死党对同性恋的看法。

“呃……不然呢？”范丞丞的大脑突然被这个问题卡住，“那，狗胆包天？”

“好像没区别吧。”陈立农无奈笑了笑，决定放弃打探这位思想单纯的死党，“只是道听途说而已，你又没有亲眼看见？”

“无所谓啦，不过她昨天中午有邀请我跟子异去参加她的生日派对，不知道她会不会也邀请那个女生去，到时候能亲眼看见也说不定啊。”

“你真的很无聊诶。”

不知道为什么心情突然降到谷底，如果昨晚看见他跟林彦俊接吻的不是Rachel而是范丞丞，那这位死党还会像现在这样一副无所谓的态度吗？

……他果然是懦夫，不管是面对爸妈还是面对身边的朋友。

//、Evan//

陈立农又开始玩消失，离上次在通元街分开已经四天了，这几天不止消息不回，就连昨天跟大前天的互助会也没有去。

今天周日，林彦俊窝在家里刷着手机闷闷不乐，朋友的邀约也一律拒绝掉。

妈妈期间进来过两次，有一搭没一搭的问一些学校跟准备考试的情况如何，他敷衍了几句，最后妈妈又问，宝贝你是不是谈恋爱了？

女人的第六感真的很可怕，林彦俊很想承认，但陈立农这几天莫名其妙的冷处理又让自己无从回答，只得抓起手机避开了这个问题。

“妈妈不是想多管闲事，只是希望你……不要影响到学习。”

自那次儿子在面前失控大哭后，林妈妈就很担心自家儿子的精神状态，生怕儿子想不开做出什么自杀之类的行为。

她摸索着上网查找相关信息，甚至还点开了一部网友推荐的电影，一部名叫《天佑鲍比》的电影。

林妈妈坐在床边，伸手覆上了儿子的肩膀，“……对不起，妈妈之前不该看你的手机。”这句道歉她在看完电影后就一直哽在心里，今天总算找到了机会，“……阿俊，妈妈不觉得你跟其他人有什么不同，你甚至比任何人都善良都勇敢，妈妈跟爸爸会永远无条件爱你，你也要好好爱自己，知道吗？”

妈妈说完后便离开了房间，林彦俊捏着手机看着天花板，脑袋里一直在回荡着妈妈那句‘你也要好好爱自己’。

陈立农一点也不爱自己，他想到那家伙在冰湖的第一夜说讨厌自己的情景。

如果陈立农够爱自己，就不会在意别人的目光。即便家人跟朋友不支持不理解，那也不是他们的错，为什么要讨厌自己？性向又不是判断一个人好坏的标准？

他叹了口气，解开手机。

「Evan：陳立農，你再不回信息我就去找王子異要你家地址了。」

信息发出去不消多久，手机随即震动起来。

「Leo：我媽在家，老地方見。」

终于舍得回信息了吗？林彦俊一个挺身从床上起来，光脚踩着地毯打开了衣柜。

//、Leo//

妈妈终于肯主动跟自己说话了，陈立农觉得很开心但又觉得很难过。

这几天他又开始躲避林彦俊，不止是因为被Rachel窥探到他与林彦俊接吻，还有妈妈突如其来的转变。这让他更加畏惧起自己喜欢同性这件事，他不敢想象如果哪天Rachel遇见妈妈告知他跟男生接吻，妈妈又会再受到多沉重的打击？

好像自己不管做什么都会伤害到别人，即便是悄悄的，不让任何人知道的交往……这样的交往让林彦俊也很委屈，他都知道。

可鱼与熊掌是没办法兼得的，他躲避了四天，终于在林彦俊说要来家里时决定做个了断。

在便利店碰头后，他们去了附近一个公园。

两人在一处僻静的长椅上坐下，冬天的公园没什么人，他却自然而然的拉开了与林彦俊之间的距离。

“……你干嘛？”林彦俊盯着他，一双乌溜溜的大眼睛睁的很大。

“阿俊，不如我们……”陈立农的话憋在胸口说不出。

“分手吗？”林彦俊似乎有预感他要说什么，脸上的表情瞬间降温，“你想说分手对吗？”

“……”口袋里的双手渐渐握拳，他的心脏突然疼痛起来，“嗯。”

“陈立农，你知不知道你到现在也没说过喜欢我？”林彦俊突然吸了吸鼻子，轻笑出声，“不过我知道你喜欢我……”

“……”

“如果你是因为喜欢上别人或者不喜欢我了，我可以接受分手这件事，但如果不是……我不会答应的。”

“……我喜欢上Rachel了。”

全世界都知道他不喜欢Rachel，但他却用这么幼稚的借口提出分手。

“你骗人。”

“是真的，我已经答应跟她交往了。”再编下去只会越来越舍不得，陈立农索性起身，“对不起。”

//、Evan//

喜欢的人丢下一句对不起就离开了，林彦俊呆在公园近一个小时才回神。

他六神无主的回到家里，中途打了几个电话给陈立农也没接通。

其实秘密交往了一个月，他都不曾认真跟陈立农好好谈过心，只要对方闪避掉不愿提起的话题，他便会乖乖的略过转到下一个话题。

可他还是很生气很难过，这种单方面的分手任谁都无法心平气和下来，他甚至冲动到想打电话给王子异套出陈立农住址冲过去当面对峙清楚。

把自己关在房里胡思乱想了快一个小时，期间妈妈来敲门问要不要吃饭，他就说自己困了想睡觉。

现在的情绪只会让妈妈更加担心吧？林彦俊望着与陈立农的对话窗口，这些消息连个已读的标识都没有，挫败感瞬间如山倒般袭来。

暮色伴随着低压情绪快速席卷而来，房间里没有开灯，他一直盯着对话框，直到一个陌生的号码打来占据屏幕，他愣了十秒也祈祷了十秒，最后接通电话，里面却传来了女生的声音。

“Evan？”是小玉，“呃……我是跟王子异要的你的号码。”

“……什么事？”提起的一颗心很快摔在地上，他的声音听起来闷闷不乐。

“其实是因为嗯……刚才Rachel喝醉了，她跟我说、说那次在通元街有看见你跟Leo……”小玉欲言又止，缓了几秒后又继续说道：“你知道Rachel是我的闺蜜，但我打电话来不是怪你，毕竟大家都知道……知道Leo不喜欢她。”

“他跟我分手了。”林彦俊握着手机贴在脸边起身坐在床上，“……就刚才没多久。”

“这么快吗？”电话那头的人倒抽一口气，刚知道就分手了？

他笑笑，趴在床上摸出藏在床头柜底下的烟盒，“他跟你一样……都是胆小鬼。”

“……”被称呼为胆小鬼的小玉没有否认，“用不用我帮你找他聊聊？”

“你们两个胆小鬼能聊出个什么来？”点燃一支烟，林彦俊吐出第一口烟圈笑出声，“算了，让他自己想清楚吧。”

“那好吧，晚安……嗯，还有我的生日party，你一定要来哦，Rachel那边你不用担心，她人还蛮好的，不会跟人当场撕破脸皮。”

“嗯。”

挂了电话，他狠狠吸了口尼古丁进入肺里，由肺进入胸腔大脑的烟雾混沌了大脑。在腾云驾雾中，他暂时可以休憩片刻。

陈立农，你好好想清楚，我会很有耐心的等，一直等。

他将握到发烫的手机扔在一边。

//、Leo//

结束完一门考试，回家的时候还不到四点。

今天是小玉的生日趴，手机屏幕上有几个未接来电。

王子异的，范丞丞的，丢仔的还有两个陌生号码，陈立农切掉未接来电的界面，回房打开电脑连上了书桌上的蓝牙音响。

他决定一边听歌一边放松一下，后天还有两门考试，现在还不是玩乐的时候。他给自己找了这么一个借口窝在家里，躲进自己的世界里。

今天教会那边有活动，妈妈留了字条跟一些零钱在书桌上，放下字条，他抬头看见隔壁家的女主人在餐厅来来回回收拾一地的狼藉。

好奇心驱使着自己猜测隔壁到底发生了什么？是又吵架了吗？那位先生有了外遇？还是工作上的不顺？又或者只是日常生活上一点小小的碰撞摩擦？

陈立农还记得隔壁这对夫妻刚搬来是在六年前，六年前他们还很恩爱，女主人整日穿的漂漂亮亮，还常常做一些可口的点心摆满一桌。

现在几乎看不见女主人做点心了，就连漂亮衣服也很少穿，自从他们有了孩子后，不止女主人在改变，连平日里经常在家耍宝逗妻子的男主人也沉默颓累了不少。

好像不止他们，就连六年前看着他们搬家来的自己也变了。

「Stay calm，stay calm，stay calm，stay calm。」

蓝牙音箱里的歌曲切换成女生低缓虚幻的歌声，这是林彦俊前天在社交平台上分享的歌曲，他悄悄躲在暗处，点开后又添加进歌单里。

其实每次林彦俊分享的歌曲他都会悄悄加进自己的歌单里。

音乐响起，陈立农怔了几秒，抬头望向隔壁餐厅。

「You're thinking to yourself，How'd you end up here again? 」

女主人收拾到一半正在掩面哭泣，男主人在她身后踌躇了几秒。

「If it's only for your sake then，I will be here waiting，And you know that's saying something。」

他从背后抱住了她，下巴压在她的肩上，在轻声叙说着什么，神情柔和。

「Cuz I don't wait for no one，You would be the first one，You just need to stay calm now。」

她哭的更厉害，肩头不自觉的耸动。他将她转向自己捧着脸，边亲边哄，带着暖化一切的笑容。

「No I don't wait for no one，You could be the last one，You just need to stay calm now。」

陈立农突然哽住，心头莫名一颤，电脑旁的手机屏幕突然亮起。

「Evan：Party上人好多好熱鬧哦，范丞丞拿了他爸藏了十五年的黑方，要來喝嗎？」

逃避的这些天，林彦俊每天都会发两条信息，像他们没有分手时那样互道早安晚安，只是他现在都没有回复。

……他真的好讨厌自己。

//、Evan//

其实林彦俊不喜欢参加party，因为party太吵太乱了，还不如呆在房间里听听歌看看书。

虽然他一直忠于内心做真实的自己，但即便如此，与常人不同的人总要学会察言观色跟善于交际。只有这样他才不会被世界抛弃，总不能一辈子不出门躲在家里靠爸妈吧？

他正准备找个地方躲起来抽根烟，混在人群里的Rachel却主动找上来。

这个跟自己一样刚受过情伤的女孩大概是喝了不少酒，拉着林彦俊絮絮叨叨东讲西讲了一大堆，最后她打了个酒隔，愣了几秒后突然大笑几声。

“对不起哈哈哈。”Rachel的脚步有点虚浮，她一手扶着墙一手掐着腰，“我其实很少有喝这么多的机会，今天是因为太开心了。”

今天小玉在party上拉着那位十二年级的女生宣布这是自己的女朋友，等于间接出柜了。Rachel又气又惊，惊是惊喜小玉会在这么多朋友面前公布恋情，气是气愤自己的闺蜜居然没有提前告诉自己。

林彦俊叹了口气，拉着Rachel进了洗手间，“洗把脸吧。”

Rachel哼哼唧唧的撑着洗手台扑了几捧水，水花溅在镜子上，她抬头看向镜子里的林彦俊，突然笑道：“其实那天之后……我真的有在恨你们。”

“那我该说对不起吗？”林彦俊靠着门双臂环胸。

Rachel摇摇头，两颊边的发丝正在滴水：“没有谁对不起谁，Leo从没有说过喜欢我。”

何止……陈立农也从没有说过喜欢他。林彦俊抿了抿唇挤出笑容，鼻头开始莫名泛酸。

“不过今天我想清楚了。”Rachel吸了吸鼻子，嘴角的笑容开始扩大，“大概是因为小玉吧，我跟她认识了十年，直到今天她才跟我袒露了最真实的自己……我这个闺蜜做的真的好失败，其实换个角度想想，Leo跟她一样可怜。”

“……”大家都挺可怜，没有人可以轻轻松松的过完一辈子的。他把这句话哽在心里没有说出口。

“我听说你们分手了？”Rachel抽出几张纸巾擦干净脸上的水渍，转身看向林彦俊，“你还在等他吗？如果不想等了就告诉我，我还是很喜欢Leo的。”

他离开门板轻笑出声，接着一边打开门让出位置一边笑道：“OK，到时候给你发信息。”

“说话要算数哦，我会让小玉把我的号码发给你。”Rachel将纸巾扔进垃圾桶，看到林彦俊的点头应允后，便笑着离开了洗手间。

洗手间里瞬间只剩他一个人，他看了眼不远处的浴缸，想起了之前范丞丞家里的那场party。

昨晚临睡前看了一部关于时空倒流的电影，林彦俊想，如果老天爷真的能让时光倒转，又明知道结局会是现在这样，他一定还会毫不犹豫的跳在陈立农的身上。

这边正想着那个让他翘首期盼的人，门外的把手突然一阵响动，一张被冻红的脸赫然出现。

//、Leo//

陈立农一路奔来，循着范丞丞发给自己的地址摸到了小玉家里。

一楼客厅里全是欢歌笑语的少男少女，个头高高的他环视了几圈，在确定没有看见林彦俊后，他挣开了好友的手又奔向小玉询问洗手间在哪。

小玉喝的有点多，看见陈立农突然出现懵了几秒。不过小玉身边的Rachel很快就反应过来，立马抬手指向二楼说：“他在上楼左转的第二个门里。”

“谢谢。”他冲着Rachel咧开嘴角，说完便朝着二楼冲去。

左转第二个门很快就找到，陈立农平复了一下急喘的气息，那颗裹在厚重棉袄下的心脏却狂跳不已。

旋开门把，坐在浴缸里的林彦俊正在点燃了第二根烟。

……就是这个人，就是这个坐在浴缸的男孩。他大步跨进洗手间，与自己第一次走近这个男孩时的反应截然相反。

“你……”

林彦俊还未反应过来，陈立农便大步而来亲在唇上。

“对不起。”他弯着眉眼，笑的双眼成了一轮最暖的月牙，“让你等很久了。”

坐在浴缸里的男孩眨了眨眼睛，鼻头又开始莫名泛酸，但这次与之前不同。

“走。”陈立农将林彦俊手里刚点燃的烟扔进马桶，拽着人从浴缸里出来直奔一楼客厅。

“干什么？”出了洗手间的人略带着吃惊，他被陈立农从二楼拉到这场party的中心，四周开始有几个人注意到这边。

「Say say say, hey hey now baby。」

「So let's get one thing straight now baby。」

Party上正放着欢快的英文情歌，陈立农觉得自己的心脏都要跳到喉头炸开了。

“我喜欢你。”他拉着林彦俊的双手，站在人群中央，“林彦俊我喜欢你！我喜欢你！！我喜欢你！！！”

在场的所有人都望向他们，他的手心里全是汗水，被告白的男孩的眼眶也瞬间挤满泪水。

“我们交往好不好？”他用沾满汗水的手捧起那张要哭的脸，温柔的询问。

“……嗯。”

都已经告白了还怕什么？他覆上他的嘴唇，狠狠的亲吻，双臂也要紧紧的拥抱。

“哇噢！”不远处响起一声欢呼，小玉右臂高举酒杯，兴奋的唱起头顶上方正在播放的歌曲，“Try to do what lovers do！ooh！”

虽然破音又跑调了。

可这就是青春啊，去他妈的！

//、番外//

最后一场考试结束，陈立农走出考场，口袋里的手机也正好震动了两下。

「Evan：考完了嗎？老地方見 ^ ^」

隔壁学校就比他们学校早一天结束完考试，他回复了短信，与好友告别后便踏上了见男朋友的路程。

路上没有堵车，陈立农赶到便利店的时候林彦俊正好结账两瓶草莓牛奶。

这次他们没有离开便利店，而是在落地窗前坐下，看着人来人往的行人聊起天来。

“你今晚恐怕要去我家躲躲了。”林彦俊将手边的草莓牛奶递给陈立农。

“为什么？”

“嗯……我昨晚跟我妈坦白了。”耍了点小聪明的人狡黠的瞥向身边的男朋友，“她刚才去你家找你妈了……地址是王子异给的！”

“你妈跟我妈不会在家里打起来吧？”陈立农突然忍不住笑出声。

“不会，当然不会了。”林彦俊不明状况，还没缓过来对方的话是在开玩笑，“我昨晚跟我妈保证过了，跟你交往绝对绝对不会影响到学习。而且她还让我定好未来的计划，我说了……我想跟你考一个学校。”

“当然考一个学校啦……不过没考到一个学校也不会影响我们的关系。”陈立农拧开草莓牛奶，突然凑过去悄声道：“我是说，你妈跟我妈也许会为了我俩谁上谁的事情打起来。”

“噗。”正在喝牛奶的人瞬间被呛到，“咳咳咳……你哈哈哈哈咳咳！你好烦啊陈立农！”

“反正今晚要去你家避风头，不然我们现在就在这里买好套套吧？”

“不要啦……很害羞诶。”

“噢，原来阿俊喜欢不带……”

话还未说完，陈立农放下牛奶瓶，看见身边的人早已起身去寻保险套了。

“买什么尺寸的啊？……怎么还有这么多味道的？”

 

 

*END

*第一首歌《Stay Calm - Ayelle / Calper》；第二首歌《What Lovers Do - SZA / Maroon 5》，网易云均可搜到。


End file.
